


Podfic of But I Will Hold On Hope (And I Won't Let you Choke) by Perpetual Motion

by crinklysolution, Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint is not the emotionally stunted one, plays pretty well with others, and Sitwell is a foul-mouthed matchmaker against his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of But I Will Hold On Hope (And I Won't Let you Choke) by Perpetual Motion

 

 

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Length:** 1:47:14

 **Music credit:**   Spies, by Coldplay

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ne6wv4gq0pdugja), [audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?5zheussqawrl4af)

 **Download from audio archive:**  [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/but-i-will-hold-on-hope-and-i-won%E2%80%99t-let-you-choke)  [audiobook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/but-i-will-hold-on-hope-and-i-won%E2%80%99t-let-you-choke-audiobook)

 **Reader’s note:**   This podfic was made immeasurably better by the sharp-eared and clever [regonym](../users/regonym) and [anna_unfolding](http://anna-unfolding.dreamwidth.org/), both formidable podficcers in their own right who graciously helped beta this podfic.  It was a pleasure to work with you both!  Also, I just want to note that I put dibs on [cybel’s](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/) lovely cover a long time before I recorded a word, and I’m so glad it was still available…


End file.
